


When You Come Across Something New, You Can't Help but Explore

by Kyzer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gintoki's a nasty fucker, He's only mentioned - Freeform, Hijikata doesn't actually appear, I mean, It's complicated alright, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Switch Arc, i guess, tECHNICALLY he doesnt appear but his body is still there, yooooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzer/pseuds/Kyzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki stares into a mirror but doesn't look at his reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Across Something New, You Can't Help but Explore

**Author's Note:**

> ayoOOOOOOO. Sue me for this. This is complete mindless and self-satisfactory porn. Once I have more time and access to a computer I'll bring forth more filth into this fandom so stay tuned. Not beta'd or editted. Will do that when I have more time.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT I AM /NOT/ A PORN PERSON. I /CANNOT/ WRITE PORN WITHOUT FLAILING AWKWARDLY AND CRY IN A PUDDLE OF MY OWN AWKWARDNESS. I can't even write the word 'cock' or 'penis' without squirming. I'm working on that but u know; baby steps.

This was seven layers of Bad Shit™.  
Gintoki wasn't sure of why or how he'd thought of this idea but he did and here he was, staring face to face with a large mirror; in the confines of his room.  


Well, it wasn't _his_ room, and it was definitely not his face he was staring at. Everything that the light touched at that very moment belonged to _The_ Demonic Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi, nicotine and mayonnaise Freak Extraordinaire, Hijikata Toshirou. Including the image being reflected from the mirror in front of him. If you're confused then go get yourself a DVD copy of Gintama™ and catch up. Why aren't you catching up? All the cool kids had already caught up. Do you _want_ to sit in the Lame Table? Anyway, back to the point.

Now you may be wondering to yourself, "Gin-san, what are you doing staring into the face of someone not nearly as attractive as yourself at 2 in the morning?" Well, dear children. You see, when a man loves another man very very much, he may have the urge to do various things to that man. Things you are probably too young to know about. Unfortunately, sometimes things don't go your way and various factors may stop you from doing the things you want to do. Factors like the man you love literally recoiling every time you enter his peripheral vision.

However! Gin-san has been a very good boy, you see; for Fate has decided to give him a choice. A choice to either live Hijikata's life with dignity and prospect so he could gain the trust of the man and make said man fall for his charms and sensitivity....  
Or to jack off in front of a mirror to fill his Spank Bank.  
It was no competition.  


Without wasting any more time admiring Hijikata's _beautiful_ steel blue eyes, he quickly changed out of the yukata and tossed it God knows where. Returning to the reflection, Gintoki couldn't help but get his breath stuck in his throat. He knew how amazing Hijikata's body was, flashbacks to the time they were arguing in that sauna 700 years ago, but getting to take a closer look at him was absolutely breathtaking. Admittedly, he did reach out at the reflection before remembering that it was just a mirror. Shit, right. Down to business.

He pulled down the (ass ugly) mayonnaise-patterned boxers and was relieved that the monstrosity was no longer attached to his skin.  
And boy, did its absence leave a _very_ satisfying view.

Gintoki felt his throat going dry and had to swallow. Damn, he had never been this thirsty in his life. He could probably blame it on him being in Hijikata's body, but he had better things to do than shit out excuses to himself. Licking his lips, he grabbed the dick in his hand and the weight of it in his palm made him sigh. As if he remembered something, his eyes flicked up to the mirror and almost choked on his own (or Hijikata's, just to make it sound more sexy) spit.

He wasn't sure if Hijikata was just this reactive or it was him that was losing his head, but without even doing anything, Hijikata's reflection was already looking debauched. Panting and the most alluring shade of pink dusted across his features. The image was seared into his mind and he was looking forward to saving more files into his Hijikata Library.

Immediately, he started moving his hand. The long awaited friction was very much appreciated and he didn't hold back the moan that ripped from his throat. _Shit,_ Hijikata's voice was doing things to him. He would be louder, but he had to remind himself that he was in the barracks and although it'd be great to have people gawk awkwardly at Hijikata and have him be absolutely clueless once they change back, the only person that Gintoki could think of that would catch Hijikata like this at such a time was Sougo and he didn't want things to get _too_ ugly.

Nevertheless, he still didn't do much to stop the pants and the low rumbles that escaped Hijikata's throat. Did he mention how sensitive Hijikata was, by the way? The poor guy probably doesn't get any action at all; not even with himself with all the work he lavishes himself in. Don't worry, Oogushi, Gin-san will help you blow off some steam!  
With one hand continuously pumping his dick, the other hand had gone up to roam every inch of the body Gintoki was in. Poking, prodding, groping; doing whatever it could to find his sensitive spots. You know, for future references. Speaking of sensitive spots, the only reason why he hadn't shoved his fingers in his ass is because he didn't have any lube with him and he didn't want to hurt himself... or Hijikata, but he wouldn't admit that.

Gintoki was torn out from his monologue when his finger slid across the slit and he hissed in pleasure, lurching forward as his eyes fluttered shut. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he continued pumping the cock in his hand at a devastatingly slow pace. He wanted to enjoy this, alright. Who knows when he could do this again? But damn, Hijikata sure was sensitive. Every time his hand so much as grazed the tip, his hips would jerk and he'd have to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from possibly waking up the entire barracks. And _God_ , his whines. Gintoki imagined Hijikata to be all groans and sexy grunts in bed, but he actually whimpers. He whimpers! Going octaves too high to not be sexy and it was making Gintoki's head spin.

That was it. Take his time, his ass! He needed release because he could practically feel all the pent up arousal Hijikata had been accumulating under his skin and it was driving him insane. He took the hand off the dick for a moment to spit on it and resumed, the saliva acting as lubricant had been very effective and he picked up the pace. His eyes were back on the mirror and Gintoki did everything he could to not blink. He didn't want to miss a _second_ of this.

The otherwise quiet room was filled with wet noises of skin against skin and Hijikata's hoarse voice as the sounds bounced along the walls, echoing and embedding themselves into Gintoki's consciousness and memory. Soon his hips were snapping erratically and even with him actively trying to keep his voice down, the little whines and choked moans escaped. He was close. He was close and his arm was hurting but he was _so close_ to Hijikata. He leaned forward and placed his unoccupied hand on the surface of the mirror as he picked up the pace of his jacking. He stared into the eyes that were temporarily his and as he was reminded that it was just an image; that he couldn't touch Hijikata with his own hands made his chest twist in pain.

All thought was lost when he finally released. He didn't miss the face Hijikata's reflection made and it was safe to say that the image was burned into Gintoki's very eyelids. The intensity of his orgasm made him lurch forward so strong that he tipped the mirror back and it fell, a broken cry ripped itself out as he fell along with the mirror. Thankfully it didn't shatter and Hijikata's hand was fine, but his eyes were unfocused and he was pretty sure he was drooling a little.

Sitting back, he looked at the flat mirror, now streaked with a white liquid that he didn't really feel like cleaning up. He glanced at his hand and noticed it was still shaking from the post-orgasm. He sighed and wiped his hand on Hijikata's ugly boxers before using the same piece of cloth to clean the mirror. It took a few tries, but he did it anyway.

Sluggishly putting on Hijikata's equally ugly mayonnaise pajamas, he crawled back to the futon and landed his face into Hijikata's pillow, inhaling his scent as his eyes fluttered shut.  
As he slowly started losing consciousness, the last thing on his mind was thinking how nice it would be to make Hijikata break down like that again. This time, with his own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually planning to write more for this fandom; more cute and fluffy shit, mind you. This was just one fic that's been brewing in my head for a long long long while. You can find me on Tumblr flugfbop.tumblr.com  
> Also you can even contact me on Instagram; @flugfbop  
> Please be my friend. None of my (limited amount of) friends watch Gintama and I'm very )^: about that.


End file.
